


Thoughts

by Anonymous



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: F/M, Parent/Child Incest, nothing dirty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:29:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29991834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Eric thinks about some things
Relationships: Eric Forman/Kitty Forman
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5
Collections: anonymous





	Thoughts

Eric wonders if this is really worth it. If his father learned about this, he would kill Eric. 

If his sister would find out, despite her flaws, she would slap him and his mother.

If his girlfriend found out about it, she would be heartbroken. 

If his friends found out, then their reactions would stay with Eric for the rest of his life.

But it wasn't his future that he was worried about, it was his mother's. She was already smoking and drinking more than usual. She is worried about people finding out, but she doesn't stop going to him.

And he doesn't stop going to her.

He needs her. He will always need her.

And maybe he is a dumbass, but he also knows she needs him. He will never leave her because of that.

"Eric." A voice tore him from his thoughts. It was his mother, Kitty Forman. 

"Are you coming with me to bed, honey?"

She is smiling that smile that always makes his heart warm. She smells like a mixture of cookies and cigarettes, both very comforting.

He nodded slowly. She walks over to him and stands on her tip toes to give him a kiss before grabbing his hand and leading him to the bedroom.


End file.
